Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 5
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 5 - Time for Pie The two dogs magically transported to another universe, and they and everything around them looked colorful and kid-friendly. "Wow," Vinny said, looking around. "Suddenly, I feel warm and fuzzy inside." "Welcome to the Disney universe, Vinny," Brian replied. "Disney, huh?" Vinny began. "I love Disney. I especially enjoy watching the CGI-animated films they recently release." "They're okay," Brian pretty much agreed. "But I brought us here for some food to eat, and I know a good treat to eat." "What kind of treat?" asked Vinny. Brian answered, "Pie. And the Lois of this universe bakes some darn good pies. Come on, Vinny, let's go inside." "Okay," Vinny replied. The two dogs run into the house, which looks like a cottage. The Lois in this universe was dressed like Snow White, except for her red hair. "Oh, hey, Brian and Vinny," Lois greeted, noticing them come in. "You're just in time for pie." "Get ready for a musical number, Vinny," Brian informed. "You'll love it." "I like music," Vinny nodded. This universe's Peter came into the kitchen, lured by the pie's aroma, and began to sing. It's a wonderful day for pie You can ask all the birds in the sky Peter peered through the open window to see Quagmire as a bird. And they'll tell you real sweet with a musical tweet Quagmire joined in. It's a wonderful day for pie Chris and Meg, who has octopus tentacles like Ursula the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid, joined in while they were swinging. For pie Stewie joined in behind Brian. For pie Lois picked up Stewie and put him in his high chair while she joined in. For pie Joe Swanson, as a coffee pot, joined in. For pie Brian and Vinny were enjoying their slices of pie. "Boy, I gotta tell ya' Brian," Vinny began. "I love this song. I can't wait to hear more songs about pie." "Well," Brian started to ask, "why don't you join in the song?" "Okay, then," Vinny agreed. And with that, he joined in the song. It's a wonderful day for pie Cleveland Brown, as a skunk, walked into the house and joined in. And it smells a lot better than I Vinny giggled as Mayor Adam West, as a mouse peered out of his hole. Everyone in the house And this Adam West Mouse Vinny pointed at Mayor West as he sang that line. Outside, Chris was having honey while the Barbershop Quartet bees sang, and Tom Tucker, as a bunny rabbit, popped out of his hole. The bees making honey This Tom Tucker bunny Now everyone was singing. We all sing with glee 'cause we all agree It's a wonderful, wonderful day for piiiiiiiiiiiiiie! The song was over, and both the dogs continued to enjoy their pie slices. "Boy," Vinny said, "that was a great song. I could live in this universe forever." "It would be nice," Brian began, "but we can't stay here for long. After pie, we have more universes to go to." "Oh," Vinny realized, "right." Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters